


Relations

by Cherrytintedglasses



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytintedglasses/pseuds/Cherrytintedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for a phone call, Atsushi muses on his and Ryou’s relationship, and how it’s changed since he left for St. Rudolph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relations

Atsushi stared impatiently at the clock. It was after 9, and his brother had promised to call by 8. After another moment glaring at the clock, he turned back to the textbook he was supposed to be doing problems out of. Not that he was going to get any work done until after Ryou called, but still…He should look like he was doing something in case Mizuki decided to stop by and ‘see how things were going’. Which translated to Yuuta had kicked Mizuki out of his room, so the manager had to find someone else to…’lavish’ his attention on.

It had become sort of a game to see who could avoid Mizuki’s visits the longest. Atsushi was doing fairly well so far, though the clear front runner was Akazawa. Poor Kaneda was the one who usually ended up entertaining Mizuki, and Atsushi felt a twinge of guilt for getting amusement from his pain. But it was quickly suppressed.

Glancing up at the clock again, he sighed. Really, what was keeping Ryou from calling him? After a second the irony of that thought hit him. It intrigued him that he would end up looking forward to his brother’s calls like this, since he had left to come to St. Rudolph to get away from Ryou and ‘become his own person’. Which was, he had to admit, probably one of his stupider moves.

His parents had, of course, been upset by his decision, and tried to talk him out of it. His brother had been even more distressed, though Atsushi couldn’t see it at the time behind Ryou’s demand that he stay. If anything that demand had made Atsushi more determined to go, and get away from Ryou ‘dominating’ his life. It seemed back then, that he was always deciding what they would do, where they go, and what they eat, amongst other things. Which, as Atsushi looked back, may have been true a good bit of the time. But not for the reasons Atsushi had thought. It wasn’t because Ryou wanted to control him, and take over his life. It was because Ryou was just so used to both of them going places together, and doing the same things that he just assumed that wherever he led, Atsushi would follow. And to an extent he had been right.

But over time Atsushi had gotten tired of being the submissive twin, always shoved to the back, only really referred to as ‘the other kisarazu boy’, and then only being noticed after his brother had made his name as the ‘Tensai of Rokkaku’.

Which was why Atsushi had jumped at the chance to go to St. Rudolph. Finally he had the chance to, not only make a name for himself, but also, and more importantly, escape his brother’s controlling presence in his life.

But now that he had become his own person, and didn’t see his brother anywhere near as much, it seemed that their relationship had become like a favorite pair of jeans. Fitting in all the right places, but staying loose just where you wanted them too. Ryou understood him in ways no one else could. He pressed Atsushi for what was wrong, but knew just when to back off. Really, Atsushi mused, in most ways they were closer than several married couples he had met.

Looking back at the clock, he noted that it was getting close to 9:10. What in the world wa- The thought was cut short by the floor phone ringing.

“I’VE GOT IT!” He yelled out, scaring the daylights out of his beloved roommate, and doubles partner, Yanagisawa.

Racing for the phone, hoping he beat his floor mates to it, he knew he was probably going to be lectured for startling people by yelling, when he doesn’t under almost any circumstance, yell. But it was, as far as Atsushi was concerned, worth it to get to talk to his brother.


End file.
